Jatie Song Fics
by peace.love.bigtimerush
Summary: A Jatie story for every song on the BTR CD.
1. Til I Forget About You

**Jatie song fics**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or their songs/TV show. I do own a copy of their CD though:) **

**Concept: a Jatie story for every song on the BTR CD**

**Rated: T as of right now, might change later for more adult content**

**A/N: these won't necessarily be consecutive chapters and will be told from both Katie and James POV. Also this is my first story so if you do review (which would be awesome) please be nice. Constructive criticism is fine but please no super mean flames. Also I'm sorry this is really short the next few chapters should be longer.**

**Chapter 1: Til I Forget About You**

(James POV)

It was about three o'clock on a random Wednesday afternoon. That's when I got Katie's call. I saw her name on my caller ID and was so excited to hear from my girlfriend of five months. Then I heard her say "James, I'm sorry, but its over. I cant see you anymore."

My heart was breaking. I wanted to know why she would dump me. I was going crazy. I just needed to get out of the house. I went to see Logan, Carlos, and Kendall that night. We had a sleepover, just like old times. We were up til the crack of dawn doing the most ridiculous things.

We were dancing like crazy and laughing so hard. We cranked up the stereo and did the air guitar/singing into a hairbrush like a boy band moves. We jumped up and fell down and turned the music even louder. I started to get really dizzy and from then on I promised myself I'd do anything that I'd have to til I forgot about Katie.

I bet that she thought that I would be moping around the house waiting for her to come back to me. Boy was she wrong. When I am with my friends I am myself again. I leave all of our memories behind and go out with my friends and do the craziest shit I can think of. I buy random expensive things and I just don't even thing about it. After all, its all I can do until I forget about Katie Claire Knight.


	2. Boyfriend

**Jatie song fics**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or their songs/TV show. I do own a copy of their CD though:)**

**A/N: the boys are 18 and Katie is 16**

**Chapter 2: Boyfriend**

(James POV)

See, I have this feeling. This feeling that me and Katie are somehow drawn to each other. Its not like we talk all the time but I do see her by herself a lot and I can't help but wonder why. But then today I heard her best friend say that Katie really wanted to get asked to the Palmwoods Prom.

Now I know what you're all thinking. Why would James Diamond care about who his best friends sister dates? Well, that would be because I have been in love with Katie Claire Knight since I was 16 years old. The guys all know and have been trying to get us together for the last two years. I thought Kendall would be so mad when he found out, but he was actually really supportive and said he could tell that I had always loved her as more than just Katie, Kendorks little sister.

All I need now is some time to show her that I will always be there for her and that I intend on taking her to the prom in three weeks. Kendall thinks that the only reason she hasn't gone out with me yet is because she's scared to trust me. She had a nasty break up with Tyler when she was 14 and hasn't been able to trust guys as more than just friends since then (with the obvious exception of Kendall).

But I don't care about any of that. All I want to be is her boyfriend. I don't care about what happened with Tyler or any other boy for that matter. Because I am James. And I desperately want to be her James. Now I just need to figure out what to say to her. I just got to get myself out there and let her know how I feel. That's what Logan told me to do anyways. And he is the smart one of the group so I figured I would listen to him. So that's why I decided to do the stupidest thing known to mankind. I was going to share my feelings with Katie.

The next day I went up to her in the lobby.

"Hey Katie, whats up?" I asked trying to sound cool and not like I had a billion butterflies in my stomach from what I was about to do.

"Not much. Anything big going on with you?" she replied with a friendly smile.

"Actually, I have something important to tell you and I would really appreciate it if I could finish before you started talking again." she nodded, so I continued. "Katie, I have been in love with you for two years now. And I know you've had issues trusting guys in the past, but I really want to be your boyfriend. If you tell me to go somewhere I'll be there. Everyday would be like Slumdog Millionaire, we could be bigger than Edward and Bella. I would always be there for you, I promise. So what do you say?"

She sat there stunned for a moment and I looked to my feet. Then I heard, in the tiniest whisper, "I love you too."

I picked her up and spun her around and then I crashed my lips onto hers. We were like that for a while until I heard Carlos yell, "It was about time!" I smiled and Katie said, "Did everyone but me know about this?"

"Yes, yes they did," said Logan.

"Well thanks for telling me guys." Katie said with mock hurt in her voice. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. would you like to go to prom with me?" I asked. She smiled her beautiful smile and nodded a thousand times. I was so excited! I had gotten everything I wanted. I was finally her boyfriend.


	3. City is Ours

**Jatie song fics**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or their songs/TV show. I do own a copy of their CD though:) I also don't own entertainment tonight. Or the Oscars. Or People magazine. Or the Red Carpet if that's something I need a disclaimer for. Or Zac Efron. Or Pixar. Or the song What a Wonderful World. I do own Aly, because I made her up.**

**A/N: I would like to thank Bigtimebitch very much for being my first and (as of right now when I am typing this) my only reviewer. Bigtimebitch's stories are amazing and I have read all of their Jatie work and I know I should have probably reviewed, but I am very technologically challenged. That's why it took me forever to finally start posting to this sight. Also thanks to AndreaChristine14003 for putting this on alert and to the forty some odd people who read this. All of these things make me really happy:) oh and in this story BTR and Zac are 28 and Katie is 26. ****Anyways, onwards with the next part of the story.**

**Chapter 3: City is Ours**

(Katie's POV)

James and I had been married for two years now. We were the hottest couple in Hollywood according to entertainment tonight and right now we were driving to the red carpet of the Oscars. I was nominated for best actress and Big Time Rush was nominated for best song in a major motion picture. I thought about how exciting it was while we were driving past the graffiti stained walls. Then I saw all of the billboards promoting our movies lighting up the streets.

We were on a mission. We had to get to the red carpet within the next ten minutes if we wanted to be perfectly fashionably late. The whole gang was with us in our limo, Kenny, Logie, Carlitos, Jo, Camille, and Sasha. Cars were honking at us to slow down because we had the driver going thirty miles over the speed limit. We were ready to get there and we really wanted to win our respective Oscars. As we pulled up and opened the door, we heard all of the fan girls screaming, "there they are!" The red carpet was jam packed and everyone was screaming our names.

"It's almost time, lets head in there," James whispered into my ear. I am sure a picture of that will be on next weeks cover of People. I nodded my head and we headed for the door. I got a rush of excitement of thinking about what was lying ahead. We made our way to our seats with the rest of the boys and their dates and also at our table was Zac Efron with some chick that no one knew.

"What the hell are you doing here man? We haven't see you in ages!" Logie exclaimed to Zac.

"Yeah well after my last movie I met Aly and fell in love. We just got married in a very low key location last month. It was just us, the rabbi **(A/N: in case you didn't know Zac Efron is Jewish)**, and our parents there as witnesses. It was really nice," Zac replied.

"Congrats man! That's so awesome. Oh and it's very nice to meet you Aly," Carlitos said just as the light went down. Everything was starting and I was so excited.

Once the Oscars were over I was very happy/relieved/ecstatic. Both James and I had won in our respective categories and Zac had also won for best voice over for the latest Pixar movie. This meant one thing and one thing only. It was party time! It was only ten o'clock which meant we still had the whole night ahead of us. Before we left though I had to make a short bathroom break. I told James where I was going and headed off to the ridiculously long line. Finally I shouted "Katie Knight-Diamond, best actress of the year coming through!" just to get to the front of the line.

Once I was in a stall, I pulled out what I needed from my purse. A pregnancy test. This one little stick would determine if James and I would finally get to become parents. So I took it. And five minutes later, I looked down to the very distinct word **pregnant **on the test. I was so happy and wouldn't stop smiling as I made my way back to the group. I thought today with all of the Oscar prep was crazy, but tonight I felt like I was on top of the world.

The only problem would be the after party. I have been known to get quite tipsy, much to the displeasure of Kenny, at these parties and now I wouldn't be able to do that. I mean if someone noticed then my guess is they would figure it out and I really wanted to tell James first. So right before we walked into the party, I pulled him aside.

"James, you're going to be a daddy," I said with my best smile while trying to gauge his reaction.

"Really, Katie? This is the most amazing thing ever! But at the doctor a month ago they said it would be hard to have kids. Like one in a thousand chance or something," he said with concern on his face.

"Well Jamie, we beat the odds. We proved them wrong and we are going to have this baby," I said with joyous tears in my eyes as he kissed me and then led me into the party. Once inside, we met up with everyone when Jo offered me a martini. Before I could stop him, James screamed, "NO! What the hell are you doing? Do you want to kill my ch-," I elbowed him in the stomach and then said "No thanks Jo."

The guys didn't notice anything but the girls sure did. Camille pulled me aside and whisper yelled "You're pregnant?" I nodded and she started screaming and hugging me along with Jo and Sasha. Now all I had to do was tell the boys and I wasn't necessarily excited to do that. I didn't know how they would react to this, but I had to tell them sooner or later because James was about to burst.

"Hey guys?" I asked nervously. Once I had their attention, I continued, "James and I have exciting news. I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Carlitos and Logie said at the same time. "Jinx!" they said again and then, "You owe me a coke!"

"Okay, if we are done here," said Kenny looking angry, "James you are my best friend! How could you be doing my sister?"

"You realize we've been married for two years, right?" asked James.

"Well yeah but that doesn't mean that you can do her!" This was met with strange stares until Kenny fully realized what he was saying and continued with, "Oh, right. Congrats you two, you will make great parents," he said with a smile.

"And look at it this way Kenny," I said, relieved that he had finally come around, "Now I can't drink for the next nine months." At this he smiled and then went off to dance with Jo somewhere. Eventually James and I hit the dance floor during What a Wonderful World, which has been our song since we started dating in high school.

Later that night when we were at home, James and I were getting to bed when he said, "Do you think I will be a good dad?"

"Of course you will! You are amazing and our child will be lucky to have you as a father," I told him. "This is our time to shine. Not as famous people, but as good people. We will be great to this child and he/she will be great for us. Just you wait and see."

"Thanks Katie, I feel like for one night, Hollywood was on our side. The city is ours." he said

"I know what you mean," I smiled and we went to bed.

**Okay so I got kind of off from the song, but tried to get it back in the end, which I am aware was very cheesy by the way. Review? Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top? Also any ideas for the next chapter, Nothing Even Matters, are welcome. I have a vague idea but I don't know if I like it or not. Until next time,**

**.bigtimerush.**


	4. Nothing Even Matters

**Jatie song fics**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or their songs/TV show. I do own a copy of their CD though:) **

**A/N: yay update! To my two reviewers, thank you:) to the ridiculously large amount of people who are reading and are not reviewing, please review. I'll give you a virtual hug if you do:) and I just realized how that sounds kind of creepy... anyways next chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Nothing Even Matters**

(James POV)

Stupid paparazzi caught us making out in my car on a mountain. I mean seriously they will follow you anywhere. Katie looked up at me from the magazine, her eyes filled with tears. It broke my heart. And then she asked, "I know that you love me, but what about Kendall? He is your best friend! And your parents? They have never liked me. And, oh crap, I forgot about all of the fan girls who probably want me dead by now! I come with too many issues. You don't deserve me!"

With that, she broke down sobbing and I couldn't take it anymore. So I told her, in the most powerful comforting voice I could muster:

"It doesn't matter that Kendall hates me right now he will get over it. It doesn't matter that my parents disapprove of us right now. I don't need their approval. It doesn't matter that millions of fan girls want to kill you right now. All that matters is that when I'm with you, when I hold you, my world stops. That's how much I love you. All of those people who are against us are crazy because there is no way they could tear us apart. When I'm with you, clothes and money don't mean anything. I don't even give a damn about my hair! And I don't have to prove it to you because we both know how we feel about each other. We have put up the strongest wall around us and no one can break it. We will keep getting closer everyday from now until forever. The paparazzi can talk and say whatever they like but who cares about them? I look at you and everyone freezes. They fade away and all I can see is you. I would do anything for you! Forget about the Kendall issue because Logan will put him in his place. I mean after all your brother fell in love with one of his best friends, so why can't you? I know we will be together forever, I can feel it. Don't fight it, everything will be ok. Nothing matters but us! I love you Katie!"

With that, she looked up at me and then we shared the best kiss we had ever had. Full of passion and want. Everything that it should be. Everything else faded away. And nothing else mattered at all.

**Kind of short. Only 401 words. Sad face. There might have been a small touch of Kogan in there. Just because they are my second favorite pairing after Jatie. I will update by Tuesday if I get at least five more reviews:)**

**.bigtimerush.**


	5. Worldwide

**Jatie song fics**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or their songs/TV show. I do own a copy of their CD though:) oh and I don't own sprint.**

**A/N: I am so sorry this is a day late! I got a little side tracked. Also this chapter is rated M so I had to change that on the site. Katie is 17 and the boys are 18. Oh and also, this starts out in Kendall's POV but will switch to James later and then back to Kendall then back to James. And also this isn't a traditional song fic. Its more about why worldwide was written but it doesn't get there until the end. Its not just James missing Katie while he is in Europe or something like that. You will see what I mean. Anyways….**

**Chapter 5: Worldwide**

(Kendall POV)

At exactly 8 pm, Logan, Carlos, and I walked into 2J after getting blown off by our girls, who thought shopping was more important than us on Valentine's day. We were joking around only to be stopped dead in our tracks by high pitched screams. They were coming from my baby sister's room! I started to freak out. What if someone was hurting Katie? I would make that bastard pay! So I grabbed my hockey stick preparing for the worst. Then the three of us went charging in to her room...

(James POV twenty minutes before the boys came back)

"Katie, shhhhh! What if the guys come home early?" I asked her. We had been making out for the past 20 minutes on her bed and Katie was not a very quiet person. This was especially bad when you were having a secret relationship with your best friends sister.

"Relax!" she said, "They are going to be with their girlfriends all night just like you are going to be."

"Okay, okay, you're right. That's one of the many reasons why I love you," I said while kissing her ever so softly on the lips.

"I love you too," she said while pulling me back to her lips and continuing our make out session. Things started to get really hot and heavy from there. Eventually we were about ready to make love, like we had so many times before. She was on top, about to get on me, when, out of nowhere, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos came crashing in with hockey sticks at there sides, dumbfounded looks on their faces. And then they realized it was me that Katie was on top of. We were caught. Shit.

(Kendall POV)

I stood there, looking at my NAKED baby sister. On top of my NAKED best friend James. It took me a whole thirty seconds before I fully registered what I was seeing. And then I flipped out. I started screaming. No words, just screams. I was so confused as to how this could happen. I mean, now that I think about it, Katie had been a lot nicer to James in the past couple of months, but I didn't think that meant that they were going out, let alone sleeping together! Finally, once they had covered up with the comforter I managed to get some words that went together out.

"How long?" I asked.

"Two years, to the day," replied James, looking terrified of me. And he had every right to be, because the next second, I lunged at him. Screw hockey sticks, I wanted to use my own two hands. I started hitting anything and everything of James I could find. I had him pinned down so he couldn't fight back. Katie kept screaming for me to stop, but I kept going. Finally Logan and Carlos pulled me off of him after I kicked him in the balls.

"Dammit big brother!" Katie screamed at me, "I love him, can't you see that? We have been going out for two years! We have been having sex for one! I have been in love with him since I first met him 12 years ago! And what the hell are you doing home this early? We should have had at least another two hours before you lot were done doing your own girlfriends." Katie looked at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"The girls wanted to go shopping, so they told us to meet them at ten instead. We were just gonna come here and play video games until they were ready. But wait a minute! Stop changing the subject Katie! We heard screaming and thought you were in trouble! Why are you with James? He is a total player! He could break your heart at any minute! And two years? How could you keep this going for two years? And James! You're supposed to be my best friend! How could you go out with Katie without telling me first? Did neither of you trust me enough to tell me?" I let out a long breath after that and Logan and Carlos finally let go of me when they deemed it safe enough.

"I'm not a player," said James, "Not a real one at least. I pretended to date so many girls so that you wouldn't get suspicious. The only girl I have ever kissed, not counting acting jobs, is Katie. I love her so much. Every time I tried to tell you, you always said something about how you would break Katie's first boyfriend, and now I know you weren't lying. I am so sorry that we lied to you, but you have to know that we love each other so much. We hate being apart. It sucked when we went on tour. But I made a promise to Katie that no matter how many girls wanted me, she was the only one who had my heart. That's actually where I got my inspiration to write Worldwide-"

"But Logan wrote Worldwide for Camille!" I interjected. Does he just want to piss everybody off today?

"No, I didn't," Logan whispered, "James did. He said it was for his mom, something about how he used to be a big momma's boy. He didn't want anyone to know, so he asked me if I would say that I wrote it. I never knew it was about Katie." I stared around helplessly for a little bit before I finally started to accept it.

"So, when we were on tour in Europe last summer, you two were together?" James and Katie both nodded. "And you two were already doing it by then?" more nodding. My stomach was churning, "But Katie wasn't on tour with us so how-"

"Did we do it on tour? Phone sex. Every night. Gotta love Sprint. Look Kendall, are you going to be okay with all of this?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, just a lot to take in all in one day. I was pretty scared for a while there, what with the whole sister/best friend being naked together in the apartment on the most romantic night of the year thing going on. But yes, I should be okay soon."

"Good," Katie said, "So, can you go now? I would like to continue on with my evening and I am sure that Jo, Camille, and Sasha are ready for you by now."

"Okay see you later!" said Carlos. The three of us walked out ready to meet our own girlfriends.

"Weirdest," Logan said.

"Night," Carlos said.

"Ever," I finished as we left.

(James POV)

Once we heard them leave, I rolled over to Katie. I hugged her and said, "I'm glad they know. I hated keeping it from them, especially on tour when I missed you the most. Happy two year-Valentine's day anniversary baby." She smiled at me and we continued where left off nearly an hour earlier.

**So yeah, like I said not exactly about Worldwide but whatever. I really wanted to write one where somebody caught them making out. And sorry about no Mama Knight I was originally going to have her know what was going on but decided against it. Anyway, Halfway There should be up sometime next week. Send me ideas and pretty please review? Reviews make me happy:)**

**.bigtimerush.**


	6. Halfway There

**Jatie Song Fics**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or their songs/TV show. I do own a copy of their CD though:) and I don't own MTV's Teen Mom**

**A/N: hello loyal readers of this story! I know there are a lot of you out there and I would just like to encourage reviewing by saying that if you review then I will give you a link to a really awesome BTR video I found on YouTube. No joke, it is like the funniest/best/most awesome thing ever. So review to see the amazingness that is this video. Also this is kind of like the last chapter where it doesn't necessarily follow the song completely. Oh and a lot of language in this one. And I love this song. Like when I have a test and I get to the halfway point, I start singing this in my head to motivate me to finish. That's just how much of a BTR dork I am.**

**Chapter 6: Halfway There**

(Katie POV)

"Come on Katie, you can do it! You're halfway there! Looking good now! Just a little more!" said my husband of a year.

"JAMES DAVID DIAMOND! YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP THIS INSTANT! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO BE QUOTING ONE OF YOUR SONGS WHILE OUR CHILD IS BEING BORN!"

I screamed while crying. Why did I think natural child birth was a good idea? My vagina is in so much fucking pain right now! And it's all that douche bags fault! I mean, who gets their girlfriend of three years pregnant when she's sixteen and he's eighteen? Just because you love them and are married to them and want to have kids with them in the FUTURE doesn't mean you should do it now! Phew! That contractions over.

Actually, Jamie proposed to me before I found out I was eligible to be on Teen Mom and I did say yes. This fact caused us to lose our virginity to each other right after he proposed resulting in the conception of the seven pound terror about to pop out of me. I mean sure he used a condom, but then Kendall just might have burst into the room, causing James to get scared, turn around, and break the condom. Kendall was pissy about the us having sex part, but he's not mad about the baby because every time he brings it up, we blame it on him. Then he just blushes and looks down while Logan laughs at him for walking in on us when we were 'clearly being obnoxiously loud' according to Carlos.

Then the doctor said that on the next contractions I should push. Oh crap, the time has come!

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I pushed like I never had before. "JAMES! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SLEEP WITH ME YOU FUCKING DOUCHE BAG?" pain doesn't really agree with me as I am sure you can tell. Of course I didn't mean this, I love my Jamie bear to death, but I wasn't thinking straight at the moment.

"I love you too honey! You can do it, I know you can! Just breathe you've almost got it! I can see the head!" He really is an amazing husband. And I am glad my kid has a head. Now we just have to pray it got my brains and not its fathers.

"!" one last good push and I was done. I leaned against James and turned to face him.

"We did it baby, we have a child," I smiled sleepily, child bearing is hard work!

"Well, it's a boy!" the doctor said enthusiastically. Oh, a little boy! Kody Shane Diamond, 7 pounds, 11 ounces, ten fingers, ten toes, two eyes, one nose. All there. He's beautiful. I was crying only to look at James and see that he was crying too. We had a kid, but now we have to raise him. We are halfway there, to quote James.

**Yay Jatie baby! Also, I am sorry this is super short, had a bit of writers block. I decided that if these were to be in order it would go chapter 2,5,4,3, then 6. idk where chapter 1 would go, but 7 will probs go between 4 and 3 and idk about the rest. Update by Tuesday if I get decent feedback on this. And again, if you review, I will send you a link to the most awesome video I have yet to find on BTR.**


	7. Big Night

**Jatie Song Fics**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or their songs/TV show. I do own a copy of their CD though:) I also don't own Friends/Ross and Rachel. Or Tiffany & Co. or NSYNC. Or CVS.**

**A/N: thank you for all of the reviews! My confidence is boosted way higher now (Although my friends think that that's a bad thing. Apparently I am too conceited for my own good). Anyway I hope that if you reviewed and got the video that you enjoyed it.**

**Random thought: on the show do they ever actually call Carlos Carlitos or did it just start on this site and stick? That's been on my mind for a while now.**

**This is one of my favorite songs on the CD, but I had trouble with the idea for the plot. I didn't know what direction I wanted to go in, but I think I kind of figured it out. And just for this story, its a Friday, even though December 31, 2011 is a Saturday. Also, this time if you review, I will give you a preview to my plot idea for the next chapter. Enjoy:)**

**Chapter 7: Big Night**

(James POV)

It's December 31, 2011. Who knows if we will be here tomorrow. All I know is that right now I am having the party of all parties with all of my boys and girls by my side. I've been waiting all week for this and finally Friday had come. I was all dressed up and so totally excited for the party of the year.

I mean, this last week has been shitty as hell. Gustavo worked us over until our feet bled, Carlos broke his arm trying to stage dive, and worst of all, Katie and I are fighting. Again. This is the fifth time this month. I mean I love the girl, I am even planning to propose tonight, but I swear to God she has been PMSing for the last five weeks. Its like we are the Ross and Rachel of our generation or something. I just need a round of shots or something to get my mind off of everything, maybe blast some good old NSYNC songs for a change instead of BTR always playing.

I am making it my mission to have a good night tonight, even if all I can think about is Katie and that stupid fight. I mean, you ask your girlfriend of two years if she wants you to buy her some tampons and she goes postal on you. Just because I happen to know when she will be a little pissy once a month means I am a terrible boyfriend? If anything she should be praising me for knowing instead of yelling at me to fuck off and that she would go to CVS herself. I mean I may have made it worse by saying I would rather fuck her than myself considering the fact that I hadn't gotten any in a month, but come on, she started it. Anyway, I intend to have a good time and when I see Katie I will apologize and fix it and propose at the stroke of midnight.

The party was hopping. It was 11:45 and I just spotted Katie talking to Camille and Logan. I make my way over there only to hear the famous Camille shriek followed by her hugging Katie and a stunned looking Logan. I asked if I could borrow Katie for a moment when Logan stood up, pulled me into a huge hug, and said, "If I don't see you before Kendall does, it was great knowing you buddy." I gave him a weird look, was he on crack or something? Back to Katie though, who now had tiny tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong baby? Is this about the fight? I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you by saying that, I just didn't understand why you were so mad at me. And why would Kendall kill me? He knows that we have out fights but always make up." She shook her head as she looked up at me.

"Jamie, do you ever think? I mean first we don't do it for an ENTIRE month, then I **don't** need tampons, and we are fighting because I am _hormonal_. Have you figured it out yet?" Katie asked. Now I know I am not the smartest tool in the shed, but I finally got it.

"Marry me Katie." I just said it point blank. Nothing to it.

"Jamie, don't propose just because we weren't careful. I don't want you to feel obligated to me." she was so cute when she tried to be strong for herself.

"Listen, Katie, I was going to propose tonight all along. Look I even have the Tiffany ring that you have wanted since forever. This isn't out of obligation, I want to marry you for real! Is this why Logan thought Kendall would kill me? Because I got you pregnant?" she nodded. "Well he won't kill me if we get engaged right now and married soon. Then we can tell him about the baby after the wedding. Maybe during the reception when he is too drunk to remember in the morning." Katie laughed.

"So, Katherine Claire Knight, will you marry me?" I could hear the countdown in the background. _5, 4, 3, 2, _

"Yes!" she screamed. I then pulled her in for an amazing kiss that seemed to last forever. Best. Night. Ever.

**Meh, I thought this was aight, but what matters is your opinion. I guess I just love the idea of a Jatie baby. So click the review button. K thanks. Bye.**

**.bigtimerush.**


	8. Oh Yeah!

**Jatie Song Fics**

**Disclaimer: I feel like I need a new disclaimer, but I can't think of something fun to say so in any case: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH.**

**A/N:to the people who reviewed and I sent them a preview for the plot idea, I was going to do that, but then as I kept writing, this popped out. Sorry for the misleading. I am a terrible horrible no good very bad person:( onto the chapter. Also I have nothing against blondes, it's just because Katie is a brunette so blonde is like the opposite. You know what I mean?**

***lyrics are italicized***

**Chapter 8: Oh Yeah! **

**(although I said Big Night was ONE of my favorite songs on the CD, this IS my favorite song)**

(Katie POV)

_So tell me who am I supposed to be, what I gotta do to get you close to me, if I run away tonight would you follow me? Come on, come on, come on. Oh yeah._

I am Katie Knight. He is James Diamond. I am 18 years old, five foot three inches, lightish brown hair, sister of Kendall, resident of the Palm-Woods hotel for the past seven years, and co-king of the pranks six years running. But that's not who he wants. He wants a 21 year old, five ten, blonde, model who won't spray silly string on him from an air vent. That's who he always wants. When he dumps one he finds another. I guess that's what I should do to get closer to him. Go blonde, wear high heels, starve myself. Even though that's not what I like, it is what he likes. And I would do anything for him. Although he probably would never look at me. I mean if I ran away, would he even TRY to find me? Come on, I'm smart enough to know that he wouldn't do anything for me. Not insignificant little Katie Knight.

_I see you standing there all alone, knowing you've been wanting me to say hello. Cause when the lights start flashing everybody knows its on, its on, its on. Oh yeah._

As I went out to the pool one day last week, I was shocked to see James by himself. No Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Jo, Camille, or even sun block girl. As I continue to stare at him, he looked up at me and smiled that heart melting smile. Its almost like he wanted me to go over there and say hi. He smirked and shook his head until I realized that Bitters was standing right behind me wearing his flashing siren hat. I racked my brain for things that I have done lately to make him mad and I remember the whole desk incident the week before so I ran.

I ran around the pool, through the doors, over the couches in the lobby, back through the doors, and behind James's pool chair. I prayed that James wouldn't rat me out and when Bitters came by he didn't. He just pointed to his left and said, "She went that way," as nonchalantly as possible. It's the little things like this that made me fall hard for him. As I got up from my hiding place, I started thanking him profusely. I told him I would do anything for him and he laughed.

"Okay, it's on. I will think of something for you to do for me." And then he laughed maniacally and said in a deep, scratchy, serious voice, "Revenge for the prank wars of old. Oh yeah," and then walked away.

_Say anything you want, I turn the music up, cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where. I'd leave it all behind, to be with you tonight, and everybody's screamin oh oh oh oh oh yeah. _

He could tell me to do anything, within the law, and I would do it for him. I would shine his shoes, turn the TV louder, make his dinner, just to be close to him. I'll take what he dishes out and I ain't going nowhere.

Now the 11 year old Katie wouldn't have done any of this, but after puberty, hormones and boys get mixed in, it can make a girl do crazy ass things. Like leave things like fuzzy stuffed animals under the bed, so, that in the off chance he goes into my room, he doesn't see them. Or tell Kenny, Logan, and Carlos about my love of their best friend that had been going on for two years. That happened about two years ago. Kenny was pissy at first but he is used to it now. Logan and Carlos tell me to go for it every time James breaks up with another girl. The latest time being last week. Which would explain why he was alone at the pool. My phone buzzed and I read the text saying for me to meet James up stairs in ten. I wonder what he'll have me do as payment for a hiding space...

_And now it's time I gotta make a move, we could be together if you only knew, cause life's too short and we got nothing to lose. Come on, come on, come on. I can't seem to get you outta my mind, and I ain't gonna stop until I make you mine, I just gotta make it to you by the end of the night. Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah. Say anything you want, I turn the music up, cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where. I'd leave it all behind, to be with you tonight, and everybody's screamin oh oh oh oh oh yeah. I know the night is ending, and time just keeps on running out I gotta find my way to you, oh yeah. Say anything you want, I turn the music up, cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where. I'd leave it all behind, to be with you tonight, and everybody's screamin oh oh oh oh oh yeah. _

(James POV)

I sat there shell shocked. I couldn't believe what Carlos had just let slip to me. I also couldn't believe that my three BEST friends kept this from me for two whole years. I had to make a move and fast. I texted Katie and told her to meet me in the apartment in ten minutes. God if I had only known how she felt two years ago we could have been together then! I only dated those stupid blonde bimbo's because I thought they would distract me from her. Of course, I always ended up dumping the model after a week or two because she would just be using me for publicity, but whatever.

I just didn't think it would be right to date Kendork's sister, no matter how beautiful she had become after hitting age 14. Her pretty hair that is almost as good as mine, her adorable smile, the way she always wins Prank Wars every year. I always think about her. I mean always. Like I have dreams about her that usually end with me waking up and having to go jack off.

I mean what's not to love about her? When she gets up here, I'm gonna tell her. Life's too short not to and I know that she likes me back so I can't lose. She has to be mine. I just have to tell her before it's too late. Then the door started to open and she walked in.

"Hey James, so what do I have to do for you?" she asked. I suddenly got an idea.

"Close your eyes," I said. She did so and I walked right up to her and kissed her. She seemed shocked at first but then relaxed into the kiss. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and only pulled away when I was lightheaded because of oxygen deprivation. She looked up at me.

"Who told you?" she asked.

"Carlos."

"Well I am surprised that he kept it in for that long. But aren't you like shocked or grossed out or something? I mean you find out that me, little Katie Knight has been in love with you for a little over four years and upon finding that information out, you kiss me." she was so confused, but I smiled and she finally got it, "since when have you liked me?"

"Katie, I have been in love with you for four years. I just always thought that you thought I was too superficial and that Kendall would be mad. Then Carlos said something that made me wonder. So I bribed him with a corn dog and he told me everything, including that Kendall wouldn't mind if we were together. That's when I texted you. I had to tell you before it was too late. I love you," Then we started making out on the couch. I had made it. We were together finally! It only took us four years to get here but we weren't going anywhere now. Oh yeah, my life was definitely good now.

**So before I started this, I totally watched the first episode of BTR for like the thousandth time and I totally lol'd. I really truly love those guys. They are just awesomeness in the form of 4 beautiful, adorable, cute, charming, and hilarious boys. So moving away from my obsession with the band and onto my obsession with Jatie. Hence why this story was made. I wish I owned BTR just so I could make Jatie a couple. And maybe Kogan. I mean, like in the entire first episode, Kendall and Logan were always touching each other and hugging each other and I just love them. Also, did anyone see the preview for next weeks episode? The band gets into a fight! And James says how Carlos always sides with Kendall, and when Carlos says he doesn't, Logan says he does, and then it says watch BTR next week. I am super excited! Also, the song Dance, Dance, Dance used to be my fave like 10 years ago when I would listen to the Beach Boy version. Then when I heard it come on BTR last week, I flipped a shit I was so excited. Okay, this was a ridiculously long note. Moving on. Review please? I have nothing to give you in return except my gratitude though:(**


	9. Count on You

**Jatie Song Fics**

**I am still an unhappy teenager, so I obviously don't own Big Time Rush or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**A/N: so I have been having a shit-filled week, but tonight's BTR totally cheered me up. As I have said before, oh yeah is one of my favorite songs and they did such a good job tonight. So after watching, I decided that I should write again and also thank the 20 people who have reviewed so far. I think that is a good amount, but I could be wrong. Also I am not a Jordin Sparks fan (Blake all the way) but I will admit that I don't hate this song. My vision for this story is Katie going back through five moments when she realized she could count on James. I also threw some Kogan in there. You know you love them together. Don't deny it. So without further ado:**

**Chapter 9: Count on You**

(Katie POV)

As I recall, Kendall was four when he brought home his new bestest friend from pre-K. James was the cutie of the grade even back then and the two year old me immediately developed a gigantic crush on him.

During that play date, Kendall and James decided to watch a movie. They chose The Wizard of Oz, one of my favorites, and I begged to watch it with them. Kendall told me to go away, but James said it was ok if I stayed, so I sat up on the couch next to him. When it got to the seen with the wicked witch trying to burn the scarecrow, I started to cry. Don't judge me, I was only two and was scared of evil green ladies with fire!

Kendall just rolled his eyes at me, but James put his arm around me and hugged me close to him. Kendall didn't think anything of it then, but if he had known that that one simple gesture would lead to James and I getting married and having a family, he probably would have punched James on the spot and never talked to him again. What Kendall didn't know all those years ago was that I felt so much better just knowing that James was there for me to count on when I got scared. If it wasn't Wizard of Oz when I was two, then it was Harry Potter when I was twelve.

I had just come home from a shitty week of school when I entered the house to see James, as well as Logan, Carlos, and Kendall, playing video games. This sight was nothing new, as it had been the same thing every day since the boys were six. Carlos on the floor, intensely playing the game of the week, James on the couch only half paying attention to the screen, and then Kendall and Logan sitting rather close to one another. James and I had a bet going as to when they would get together, me saying before they turn sixteen and James saying once they go to college.

James looked up and noticed I had been sad. We tell each other everything and know what the other is thinking most of the time. He then announced that he was taking me to a movie and we would be back in a few hours. Kendall gave him a questioning look, but shrugged it off. We walked over to the old time movie place down the street to see that Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets was starting in ten minutes. James payed for two tickets and a large popcorn and then we went into the theater. Nobody else was there because the movie had come out a few years ago.

As we sat down, he asked me what was wrong. I told him that this girl in my class was making fun of my Minnesota Wild sweatshirt saying that football was way better that hockey. James looked astonished and told me not to listen to her and that he loved my sweatshirt. I smiled and thanked him for making me feel better.

As the movie started, I put up the armrest and cuddled up next to him. It was a habit of mine ever since the Wizard of Oz incident ten years before. Once it got to the point in the movie where the basilisk was chasing after Harry, I got scared. James pulled me in close and stroked my hair. When the scary part was over I looked up at him. I don't know what made me do it, maybe my fearless attitude, but I just reached up and kissed him. It was both of our first time kissing someone, but it had felt so right. When I pulled away, I looked down slightly embarrassed. He lifted my chin, looked me in the eye, and smiled.

"What was that for?" I remember him asking.

"I have always just wondered what it would be like to kiss you and now I know. I really like you James, I have since I first met you," I just had to get it all out there, after all it is me, fearless Katie Knight.

"I like you too Katie, will you be my girlfriend?" I remember he asked with such a hopeful look. I smiled and nodded before he pulled me in for another kiss. We kept kissing until the lights in the theater came on and the employee came in to clean up. As we were walking back home, I had a sudden thought.

"James, what are we gonna tell Kendall? What if he gets really mad? You know how he is about me. He thinks just because he got mom to not name me Apple means he is ruler of all things Katie. He won't even let me go to parties without him in case a boy would god forbid want to say hello to me. And you're one of his best friends! What are we gonna do?" I said all of this right as we were reaching the house in a very exasperated voice. James chuckled and looked at me.

"Katie, you can count on me. When we walk through that door, we are telling Kendall. I don't care if he tries to hurt me. I would do anything for you and if he doesn't know that by now, then he is stupider than any of us ever thought possible," I smiled, once again knowing I could put my full trust in the teenager standing next to me, and we walked through the door and into the kitchen.

"Where have you two been?" Kendall asked looking very pissed off. I looked up at James as he started to speak.

"I told you, we were going to the movies. But there is also something important we want to tell you. Can you get the guys in here so we have witnesses?"

"Fine," Kendall then proceeded to shout, "Carlos, Logie, get in the kitchen. James wants you to witness something!"

"What am I witnessing and will I have to testify in a court of law once you say what you need to?" Logan, smart kid he was, said while entering the room, closely followed by Carlos.

"Well," I said, "if Kendall loves me at all then there should be NO violence after James and I make our announcement," with this I sent Kendall a warning glare while the others took a seat at the kitchen table. He looked slightly confused but nodded all the same.

"Katie and I are going out!" James practically screamed.

"Haha yes! It's my day on the bet calender. I win, fifty bucks each boys. Pay up!" Carlos said. I was slightly confused until I realized that James wasn't getting pummeled by Kendall. He was fine with it, they all were.

"Dammit! You couldn't have waited until Tuesday or Thursday? Those are my days," Logan said all sad like taking out his wallet while going to sit on Kendall's lap.

"It's ok babe, it's not a Monday or Wednesday either. Stupid Carlos for taking Friday and Saturday. Everyone knows people hook up on the weekend, even mom picked Sunday," two things popped into my brain as they said this. One was that they had a bet on our relationship that even my mother was in on. The other was that Kendall just called Logan 'babe'.

"While I am glad that you aren't beating up James right about now, did you just call Logan babe?" I asked Kendall, "Because if you did, then James owes me twenty bucks and full radio controls once he gets a car." Kendall and Logan blushed.

"Looks like you just got rich baby sister. Logan and I have been secretly dating for two weeks. And I would never beat up James for dating you. The only reason I have been so scary to other boys is so that you WOULD go and realize that James was the one for you. But you seriously couldn't have waited until Monday? Now Carlos is doing his happy dance. And _nobody_ wants to see that."

It's true, the Carlos happy dance is, well, not a pleasant sight to say the least but I just won 20 dollars and future radio decisions so I ain't complaining. James came up and hugged me and whispered in my ear, "see I told you they would be fine with it. You can always count on me." I smiled and turned around to kiss him. Oh how I love that boy, I just didn't know it then.

Big Time Rush happened two years after that. We packed up and moved to L.A., the best part being that James and I got to share a room. My mother trusted us and we made the argument that Kogan (that is what the paparazzi have been calling them) got to share a room so why couldn't we? We didn't do anything too bad. James knew I wanted to wait for sex and he was ok with that. I mean, I was only 14 at the time. Plus, we could hear Kogan go ALL the way EVERY night and let me tell you, that is a very scarring thing.

So scarring, in fact, that one night James and I decided to have a little fun. We started moaning each others names VERY loudly. Just as we thought, Kendall came bursting through the door a minute later wrapped in nothing but a sheet. We started giggling when he realized we were faking. He was very mad that we had interrupted 'Logie time' and we told him to be quieter next time. He blushed and we didn't hear anything for a while after that.

The boys had to leave for their world tour when I was 16. I was a hormonal teenager who didn't want her boyfriend of four years out on tour with skanks who claimed to love him attending his concerts. He promised he would call me everyday and that he only loved me. I honestly don't know how I got through that year. James was amazing though. He did call every night to tell me he loved me and on the off chance that he was at a hotel where he didn't have to share a room with anyone, we would have phone sex. This made things go by a little quicker, but I couldn't wait for him to come home so I could actually lose my virginity, not just my phone one.

Then it was finally my 17th birthday and I wanted more that anything for James to be there. The tour wasn't over for three more days. I was moping around the Palm Woods missing him when I heard music playing from the pool so I went to check it out. I was shocked. James was there singing 1,2,3,4 by the Beatles. I ran up and grabbed him, pulling into a very awesome kiss that seemed to go on forever. I was so surprised and it ended up being one of the best birthdays ever. He had planned a huge party out by the pool and everyone was there. It was so amazing. He then took me aside and we slipped up to 2J making sure no one noticed.

"Baby I missed you so much! I am never going on tour again without you! Thank god this one is over." I looked at him questioningly when he said, "We only told you it was three more days so I could surprise you. Was that ok?" he asked. I nodded and kissed him again. We then continued kissing all the way to the bedroom where we made love for the first time. It hurt like hell but it was so meaningful and James was so gentle. I couldn't have asked for a better first time. I knew I could count on him to make me feel this special.

I was walking down the aisle, Kendall on my arm. I was wearing the most beautiful white dress I could find. I looked up to be staring at a smiling James wearing a very handsome tux. I couldn't believe that in a little bit we would be husband and wife. I was thinking about how ten years ago I kissed him in a movie theater and now we were getting married. I smiled as Kendall kissed my cheek and gave me away to James. This was it, it was finally happening.

At last, it was time for us to say the vows that we had written. I got to go first. "James," I remember trying not to cry, but failing miserably. "I have loved you for twenty years. I am so glad that we are finally getting married. It seems like just yesterday you were calming me down while watching The Wizard of Oz. From that moment on I knew I could always count on you for anything, weather it was trusting you to help me prank Kendall or trusting you with my heart. You are my world and I cant imagine life without you. I am so happy to be up here today with you, the man of my dreams. I love you James!" by then the tears were streaming down both of our faces. Carlos, James's best man, handed him a tissue. James then was able to talk again.

"Katie. Ten years ago you kissed me. You said you just wanted to know what it would be like. I am so happy that you did that. I had been wondering that exact same thing for a year before, but never had the guts to do anything about it. I knew I was in love with you the second you did that, though it took me a while to say it. When I went on tour, it was the hardest year of my life. You don't know how many times I wanted to just throw in the towel and come home to be with you. But we made it work. I love you so much and I was so excited when you agreed to marry me. I will be there for you forever and always. I love you so much Katie!"

Once we were pronounced husband and wife, I kissed him like my life depended on it. We were married. It was the best day of my life so far. I couldn't wait for our future to begin together! I knew I could count on him to be a great husband.

I sat in the hospital bed looking at our babies. I had just given birth to twins, a boy and a girl, and James had been the most supportive person ever. He has been so excited to start a family ever since we got married three years ago. Ryan Charles Diamond was seven pounds ten ounces, while his younger by three minutes sister, Ruth Leah Diamond, was seven pounds six ounces. They were so adorable and small. Ruth looked exactly like I did as a baby, except with James' eyes. Ryan was a spitting image of James' baby picture except with my lighter hair. They were perfect. I knew I could count on James to help me raise perfect children just like I had counted on him in the past. This was going to be an exciting adventure I could not wait to start with the now three loves of my life.

**Holy crap that was long. Like four hours to finish long. Be proud of me. Please review? And also, once I finish the last two songs of the CD, should I do their other songs? Like Stuck, This is our Someday, Any kind of guy, Famous, Take a shot in the dark, and Dance Dance Dance? Tell me weather or not you would like that. Next up: I know you know. Will publish by Wednesday if I get five reviews.**

**.bigtimerush.**


	10. I Know You Know

**Jatie Song Fics**

**I still don't own Big Time Rush or anything else recognizable.**

**I get to see Big Time Rush preform in September. My life is complete. My reward for reviewing this chapter? Two extremely random YouTube videos of the guys being interviewed by this random ten year old. I was like 'wtf is going on here?' the entire time I was watching it. Sorry this is super late, but spring break has been occupying most of my time. In fact, I went to a movie yesterday and Boyfriend was playing in the lobby of the theater. I started singing along and my sister looked at me like I was nuts. Ok. That's all. Moving on.**

**Chapter 10: I Know You Know (I love the Cymphonique part of this song)**

**Oh and Katie:17 Boys:19/20**

(James POV)

"James, we need to go make out. Right now."

Katie just walked up to me and said this. I couldn't believe it. Could she really feel the same way about me too? I have been in love with her for three years and really think she's the one for me. I keep waiting to ask her out, mainly out of fear of Kendall, but I think she is my soul mate. Before this goes any further though, I need to figure out her motives. It is Katie after all.

"Ok," I say cautiously, "but why?" I ask. She rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Because, Kendall has been being a little fuck and the best way to get back at him is to make out with one of his friends right as he walks into the apartment!" she said this in one long breath and then looked at me expectantly.

"Oh," I said, sounding dejected, "so this isn't because you have a giant crush on me then."

"Well, I didn't go ask Logan or Carlos now did I?" that means she likes me right? Its good enough for me, so I follow her up to 2J.

**-30 minutes later-**

"mhmhm, Katie," I moan. We have been making out for a while now, and some people (cough, cough, me) are getting a little turned on. This is being proven by James 2.0 poking into Katie's leg.

"James, we gotta slow down." I feel like a kicked puppy, but I back off and ask what's wrong.

"It's just," she starts, "Kendall isn't actually coming home anytime soon and as much as I really really don't want to, we have to stop. We can hang at a party this weekend, but I don't want to lie to you. This isn't my revenge for Kendall. I just really wanted to be with you because I think we have something here. And I know you know we have something as shown by what I am assuming is not your phone against my leg right now. Look, I think we could be so good together, but you gotta say I'm yours. And we have GOT to slow down. I am just not ready for sex yet. So, what do you say?" I gape at her as I comprehend what she is saying. I then rapidly nod my head and place a sweet kiss on her lips. I am Katie Knights boyfriend, and I am taking things slow.

**-12 months later-**

We are in love. Katie Knight and I are in complete and utter bliss. I have been a very good boyfriend and have been good about the whole taking it slow thing. It took four whole months to get to second with her and three more after that to get to third. I usually don't have a say about much in our relationship, typically too lost for words at how amazing Katie is, but tonight I am going to see how she feels about going all the way. I have never felt so sure about someone in my life, not even myself.

I cooked Katie a nice romantic dinner in the apartment, which would be ours all night because everyone else was at the L.A. Kings versus the Minnesota Wild game. I was nervous as hell and really hoped that this would work out. After we ate and cleaned up, I led Katie to the couch to ask her one of the most important things ever.

"K-k-k-katie?" I stuttered, "look, I know that you wanted to take things slow and all, and I know that we have been dating for exactly one year today, and you know that I love you and all, and I was just wondering if maybe you could possibly be interested in going all the way with me?" I said this in a hurry and shut my eyes waiting for a slap that didn't come.

"Ok," she said, "but you have to promise to go slow and be gentle and all that other gooey romantic crap that they talk about in the movies." I nodded profusely.

"You don't have to worry, I'll go as slow as possible and I will try not to make it hurt too bad," I said, "you know Katie? Were two of a kind, salt and pepper, Bert and Ernie, we go together. Like 1999 and end of the world parties. I know we are right for each other." She smiled,

"Jamie, you drive me crazy, and this ain't about what you've done for me lately what with the cooking and all. It's all about you, truth, no lies. I love you so much and I know that we are ready for this. I know that we are right."

And with that, I led her to the bedroom, where we had something so right happen.

**I hated this. I just could not get a good plot going for this song. But guess what? Your opinion matters more to me so review.**

**Peace, Love, Big Time Rush. **


	11. Big Time Rush

**Jatie Song Fics**

**Holy shit! I haven't written in like a week and a half! I am so sorry to my loyal readers out there! So here's is the deal. I AM going to make the other BTR songs into song fics, but I will be making them into another story and I probs wont do it for a few months. I have a couple ideas for other stories that have been swirling around in my head and I just have to get them outta me first. Also, its Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday! Just thought I would throw a little Rebecca Black in there. I die laughing every time I hear that song as well as Prom Night and My Jeans by Jenna Rose. They are just so bad, they're funny. Ok, enough of my random tangent.**

**I don't own anything in this story except for my original ideas (if that makes sense)**

**Katie:18 Boys/Jo/Camille/Stephanie:20**

**Chapter 11: Big Time Rush**

(Katie POV)

Kendall always tells me to go for my goals, live life 'big time', have no regrets, make each moment count. Sound familiar? He has told me that since the second I was born, and now it is a number one hit song. He says this rule applies to everything in life, including stupid games such as truth or dare and spin the bottle. Tonight though, we were playing the ten finger game, or never have I ever as the Loganator calls it.

In this game, everybody (me, the guys, Jo, Cami, and Steph) sits in a circle and puts out all ten fingers in front of them. Then, you go around clockwise in the circle, one at a time, saying things that you have never done. For example, a good thing for James to say would be never have I ever had a relationship last longer than a month. If somebody else in the circle has done it, they then put a finger down. Once you have put down all of your fingers, you are out. First out is entitled the biggest slut and the last one standing wins title of the biggest prude in the group.

This game can get really...exposing, and Kendall didn't let me play with him and the guys until I was 16. The first time I played the guys were very cautious and said that they would not allow any 'hardcore' questions until my 18th birthday. AKA tonight. I know it is childish to be excited over a game that you can play virtually whenever you want, but it is not every day that you get to find out your brothers deepest darkest secrets, along with his girlfriend, three best friends, and two of their girlfriends.

It is right after my big pool party at the Palm Woods and we are all soaking wet, sitting in a circle in a cabana by the pool. Just then, Kendall decides to make an announcement.

"Alright, we have promised this game to Katie for the last two years, and we should make every moment count. So, in order to add to the fun, I have decided upon three new rules to the game. One is that you have to clap before you put finger down. Next, no targeting a specific person. The last one is that everyone has two 'explanation cards' they can use. For example if the statement is never have I ever kissed a boy, and Katie and Cami put their fingers down, then I can say explain, and so they both have to tell all of the details about that event. I would then only have one explain left, and the game would then continue."

We all nodded and agreed to his rules, but I was a little hesitant. I had a sinking feeling that Kendall would find out a lot more than he or I wanted him to tonight. "I WANNA BE FIRST!" shouted Carlos. We all nodded our heads and the night started.

"Never have I ever, ummmm, lemme think, ok, never have I ever gone a month without corn dogs!" we all groaned at this and everybody clapped and put a finger down, much to Carlos' delight. Next up was Stephanie.

"Haha, never have I ever woken up with morning wood from dreaming about someone I loved." She smiled triumphantly, as did Jo, Cami, and I. All of the boys turned bright red as they clapped and put down fingers. I was tempted to use an explain, I mean I can understand Kendall, Logan, and even Carlos, but I wondered who James thought about. I figured I should save those for the more crazy questions though and let it slide.

"Ok, never have I ever kissed a boy," said James. All of us girls clapped and Logan almost immediately shouted explain. After the other three had explained their obvious kisses, it was my turn. Kendall was looking at me expectantly, as was everyone else.

"Ok, the first time I kissed a boy was in pre-k, but I don't think those types of kisses really count, so my first real kiss was with Kyle, right after y'all left us to see a movie," James muttered something about knowing that he shouldn't have left us alone, "My next kiss was with Tyler's hot cousin, who looked ridiculously like Rupert Grint, when he came to visit a few years ago and then again on his last visit here a year ago. My most recent kiss was when I was a counselor this summer at camp. His name was Brian and he was another counselor."

The boys all nodded their approval, except for James who was strangely quiet, and we continued on, it being my turn. "Never have I ever," I stated, "had sex."

Everyone clapped. Except for James. I was the only one that noticed, but I stared at him, mouth hanging open. James 'ladies man' Diamond was a virgin. What the hell was going on with the world nowadays? I mean, sure, there was a part of me that was in love with him and wished he would love me too and that he would save himself for me, but he always had girls left and right and I just naturally assumed that his v card was long gone. Guess I was wrong. He then saw me and gave a shy smile before Kendall took his turn.

It eventually got to the point where Jo, Cami, Steph, and Logan were out, and the rest of us had two fingers left. James and I each had only one explanation card left as well. Shockingly, Logan had been deemed the biggest slut of us all. It was Carlos' turn to talk and he said the one question I had been dreading, "Never have I ever done pot more than twice."

I clapped. And everyone looked at me. Kendall's face was that of pure anger. Just as he was about to blow, I said very calmly, "Kens, you don't have an explain, but I am telling you this so the rest of us survive to the morning. You are the one who tells me to make the most out of my life, correct?" he nodded, "Do everything I wanna do? Well, yes I do pot. Maybe three times a year to take the edge off. I want to do everything there is in this world and pot was on that list, along with bungee jumping and meeting Dak Zevon. I know you have done it before because Carlos just said more that two times and you four do everything together, which means you have done it twice. So lets suck it up and move on. James' turn."

"Ok then. After that I think I'll lighten the mood a little. Hmmm, never have I ever told the girl I am in love with that I love her. Hell, I don't even know if she likes me back, but I hope that one day I get the courage to tell her. Stop being a hypocrite and listen to our song for once," James was looking at me and then started singing, "if you want it all, lay it on the line, its the only life you've got so you gotta live it big time."

No one clapped, but I sure as hell used my explain card faster than you could say . "James David Diamond who the hell are you in love with?" I asked. He took a deep breath and looked directly at me.

"You." he said it so simply, and then it registered in my brain. He loved me too! I knew what I had to do. I kissed him. No hesitation, no turning back. I was living it up and I would have no regrets after this, no matter what happened. I finally backed off when I needed air and whispered "I love you too."

With that, everyone started cheering. I was confused when Logan decided to fill me in. "Our plan to hook you two up worked! We always knew you would end up together, ever since you were 3 and James sang you to sleep cause you had a nightmare. You could have asked Kendall, but you begged for James who all but jumped on the chance. And that Pre-K kiss? We all know that was James. Pshaw, that's when he all but fell in love with you. So us guys made a plan, tonight when we knew what we would be doing, we would try to get it down to you two and then see where it got y'all. It obviously worked." he said very proudly.

I couldn't believe it. They were all in on it. If I had followed Kendall's advice sooner, then James and I could have been together before now. But we were together now, and that made my life a "big time rush" to quote my big brother.

**Started this on Friday, ended it on Saturday tomorrow's Sunday. I am so freaking tired. If you review, I can send you a very happy smiley face in return:) I love everyone who has reviewed so far and I thank you for being generally awesome people. My next story should be up in a couple of days hopefully.**

**Peace. Love. Bigtimerush.**


End file.
